Wandering to Answers
by SailorLoneStar
Summary: Two genki girls and two ex-assassins are on their way to Hokkaido! High ho! What was meant to be only a vacation, turns out to be a bit of soul-searching for all. High uh-oh! Could the four fall into the strangest pairings, one has yet to see?
1. Soujiro: Siblings

Rurouni Kenshin belongs not to me.

Wandering to Answers: Siblings 

            _Pat…Pat…Pat_ echoes the steady footsteps.  _Pat…Pat…Pat_ the footsteps continued at a leisurely pace.  The young man smiled at his sandaled feet as they continued their steady rhythm, thoroughly amused by the illusion that he was going somewhere.  The meaning of his smile changed as he corrected himself.  He _was_ going somewhere, but he had no destination.  He nodded contently to himself as he separated the two meanings.

_Pat…Pat…Pat_.  It was night, but fatigue had not caught up with him yet.  His feet continued but he didn't mind.  It held a strangely calming tone.  _Pat…Pat…Pa­­—Shuffle._  His dark blue eyes opened at the sudden difference.  His gaze remained fixed at his feet, which had not in the least bit changed in pace.  His mind became fully alert.  Although it was a bit sleepy, it quickly pieced the pieces together.  _Pat…Pat…Pat.  _The young man clad in a light blue gi and a darker blue hakama now felt the _ki_ of various six persons closing in around him.

_Pat…Pat…Pat_.  He continued to walk, hoping with all his heart that they would not decide to pick on him.

_Pat…Pat-_ "Hey kid!"  The footsteps stopped.

The young man looked up as his dark hair bounced once before settling around his young face that held its eternal smile.

            "He almost looks like a girl," the man muttered.

            "Hand over your goods!"  Another shouted as he climbed through the shrubs.  Three more men came into the clearing during the young man's silence.

Their boisterous posture and the confidence in their eyes was a sure sign that they have assailed travelers many times before.  The boy's hand held his katana tightly as he peered around the circle around him warily.

The second man's frowned deepened and his smirk disappeared as the boy only smiled and said nothing.  Quickly becoming peeved, he began to charge at the boy, "Then we'll do this the hard way!"

"KECHI GERI!"  The cry interrupted the thief's charge.  A blue blur with a black braid fell from the trees as it nailed the man's head.  The thief crashed into the dirt path face first.  A teenage girl in a skimpy ninja outfit took a defensive stance next to the young man.

"Hey look!  The kid needs a _girl_ to defend him!"  One of the men unwisely remarked.

The girl was immediately angered.  "I, Makimachi Misao the okishira of the Oniwabanshuu, will make you dearly regret ever saying that!"  She shouted.

"We'll have a great time getting to know each other, _okishira,_" the first man said with a sick smile upon his face.

Misao turned red, and in moments, all five men were thoroughly beaten up and unconscious.

"That was an amazing display of martial arts," the young man praised with a smile.

"I learned from the best!  From my Aoshi-sama!" she said gleefully, her hands clasped in joy.

"Shinomori-san?" the boy answered with a mildly quizzical expression.

"Did you know-" the girl began before she frowned.  To this, the boy quickly smiled.  "I know you!" the girl exclaimed.  "I've seen you before!"

The boy's heart fell.  "I thank you, Makimachi-san, very much for coming to my aid, but I am afraid I must leave," he said as he began to leave.

Misao quickly grabbed the back of his gi, and held her chin with the other in thought.  "You broke Himura-san's sakabatou."  The boy flinched at the name, but Misao took no notice.

"TENKEN!" she shouted in sudden realization, releasing him she clenched her fist in triumph.  He quickly began to run away.

"Hey Tenken!  Why don't you come with me?"

He stopped and blinked at her.  "Come on!  It'll be fun!" Misao said as she pulled on his hand.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he asked curiously, physically unmoved by her attempts.

"Nope.  Himura-san says he forgives you, so I do too."

"Call me Soujiro," he smiled as he began to walk to with her.  A flick of recognition flashed through Misao, but she turned away before Soujiro fully noticed it.

Misao marched ahead, taking the lead.  "Alright Sou-chan, here's the mission!"  She then turned and beat her chest proudly, "We're suppose to catch up with some of my friends before they reach Hokkaido!"

Soujiro, now walking by her side, simply nodded.

"Actually it was a bit of an afterthought," she said with a spirited bounce in her step.  "I decided it was time for a change of scenery.  And my best friend, Aiteru-chan left a few days before."

Soujiro stopped.  _Aiteru-lil sis?_  But Misao didn't notice and continued.  "Chou-san made her go with him to visit Anji.  So Aiteru-chan agreed, only if they'd go on foot."  Soujiro began to walk again, but his smile was not present.

Misao suddenly leapt into the trees, peering around them.  "I found them!" she said simply as she jumped through the trees.  Down on the ground, Soujiro smiled as he walked behind her, into the forest.

Quickly, a flickering light appeared.  Then Soujiro could see the fire and a figure with tremendously tall hair.  Misao instantly jumped from her perch and land before the silluette, who was now recognizable as Chou.

"What is the world?!" he shouted as Misao laughed proudly.

"I'm a better ninja than ever before!"

"I heard ya comin'.  I just didn't expect it to be ya," he muttered.

"He's just being a sour puss, Misao-chan!" a second voice chipped in.

Soujiro stood in the shadows of the trees watching them in the clearing.

"I can't believe you came all this way!"  Soujiro could see the girl who spoke.

She wore a light blue kimono and sat by Misao and was conversing excitedly with her.  Chou, looking disgruntled, remarked every now and then, which caused the girls to burst into giggles.  It was well into the night before the girls fell asleep, Misao in the trees, and the other wrapped in a cloak by Chou's side.

Soujiro entered the fireside when it burned low.  He sat by the girl, and watched her quietly.  _We meet again little sister, _he thought as he brushed aside part of her bangs.

"About time you showed up," Chou said, his gaze fixed on the fire.

"Good evening Chou-san."

"Didn't expect to see you again," he grumbled before the crackling of the fire dominated.  Soujiro remained silent, watching her serene face.

"You shouldn't have come back.  You practically ruined her before." Chou muttered frowning, finally looking at Soujiro, who opened his mouth to reply.  "I expect you gone by sunrise," Chou interrupted and turned away, and almost immediately his light snoring began.  Soujiro smiled, it was enough time.

Author's Note:

            What a drag, another 'Rurouni Soujiro' fic!  ^_~  Please review and inform me of how I performed!  Suggestions and criticisms are welcomed!  I'm afraid I'm not very good at making complex/twisting/interesting plots, but for now, it's gonna be a love triangle (or is it a square?).  Please click the button and make Star-chan happy please?

~Sailor LoneStar


	2. Misao: Painful Differences

I don't own Kenshin.

A/N: Please fix my Japanese.  I only put it in there so it doesn't seem to be happening in some English speaking country.  I beg of you!

_"You shouldn't have come back.  You practically destroyed her before." Chou muttered frowning, finally looking at Soujiro, who opened his mouth to reply.  "I expect you gone by sunrise," Chou interrupted and turned away, and almost immediately his light snoring began.  Soujiro smiled, it was enough time._

Misao: Painful Differences:

            Misao quietly watched from the trees that were tinkled by trickles of light.  Not on the look out for thieves and the sort of people she would prefer not to run into.  Her gaze had been drawn to her best friend, Aiteru.

Misao was thoroughly worried about her, and was careful not to mention Soujiro.  Yet when Aiteru constanly looked in the direction she had come from, Misao couldn't help but feel that Aiteru knew he was there.  Misao sighed, she had been through a lot with Aiteru, but there were certainly some things she didn't want to go through with again.  Especially since it hit close to home and was the fundamental reason why they were friends in the first place.

Flashback

            "Misao Makimachi?" a polite voice inquired.

            Misao turned and was shocked to see herself.  Then she realized that she never seen herself in a kimono, and the other girl's features were much softer than hers.

            "Are you Makimachi-san?" the voice asked again, a bit more nervous.

            "Hai.  Naze?"

            The girl smiled in relief, and bowed.  "Watashi wa Aiteru desu."

            "Ohayo Aiteru-san," Misao answered.

            "Could you…" Aiteru twisted the folds of her sleeves nervously.  "Could you-"

            "Get back here girl!"

            "HELP ME!" she yelped as she jumped behind Misao.

            "Give… me… back my… slave-Imean DAUGHTER!" the man huffed.

            Misao eyed him, he looked nothing like Aiteru, and the fact he called the girl his slave.  "What's her name?"

            "Err…"

            "Usagi!" the girl giggled.

            "Yeah, Usagi," the guy repeated.  To this, the girl laughed again.

            "She doesn't look like a bunny to me," Misao muttered audibly.

            "It's just her name, now give her to me!" he grumbled as he reached for her.  Misao stepped back once, in stance.

            "Hyaa!" she shouted as she landed a beautifully executed jump kick into the guy's face.

            "YAY!  Go Misao-chan!" the girl shouted happily.  "You're a lot better than what Hanyaa said!"

            "Hanyaa?!" Misao excitedly repeated.  _If she knows where Hanyaa is, then maybe she knows where Aoshi-sama is!_  "Did you know him?  Where is he?  Tell me!  Tell me!"

            Excitedly, the two girls talked hours on end about the Oniwabanshuu.  Despite the fact Aiteru had no idea where or even what the town she was from, Misao quickly forgave her and became fast friends.  And when Aiteru confessed she had nowhere to go as the sun set, Misao quickly offered the Aoiya as her new home.

/Flashback

Misao watched Aiteru and Soujiro with slight jealousy.  Despite the evident pain of the past, the two still held an intimate relationship with each other.  Aiteru had thrown her arms around him, and instead of sitting there like a stiff log, which would have been what Aoshi-sama would have done nowadays, Soujiro returned the embrace.

Misao smiled as tears of joy fell freely from Aiteru's sky blue eyes, but there was sharp pain in her heart as she watched Soujiro wipe her tears his thumb, his hand cupping her cheek.  Aoshi-sama would have just handed her a handkerchief.  He never dared to touch her, much less come so close to her.

Misao looked away, realizing how different her relationship with Aoshi was compared with Aiteru's with Soujiro.  She didn't even have the solace of being a surrogate sister to her love.  _I never had the chance to feel that way._

Her vision blurred, and Misao realized with a shock that she was crying.  _Stop feeling sorry for yourself Makimachi!  You're the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu for heaven's sake!  Strong, brave, powerful… and alone._  A painful lump formed in her throat.  Answering the strong urge within her, Misao leapt through the trees, filling the emptiness of her heart with the glee of flight.

Author's Note:

            Please criticize my flashback.  I think it seems a bit odd.  Have I sufficiently displayed Misao's situation and emotions?  Star-chan begs you to inform and help her.  I want to stay clear of OOC-ness as much as possible.  Anyway, thank you so much for reading!!!!

Kyouhi:  I support Misao and Soujiro too!  But I also support Misao and Aoshi, because she should get the guy she wants!  Mu!  I'm so indecisive.  I hope you liked the new chapter!  Tell me what you think about how I did Misao!

^_^ :  I hope you liked my new chapter!  I'm glad you think it was a neat beginning!  It might or might not be Mis+Sou!  *evil conniving grin*  I might just decide to be _really_ evil and make it Chou+Misao!  [ORO?!]

animeluverthatiam:  I DO NOT!  *pouts*  I just didn't like my other one.  I'm gonna destroy it as soon as I'm certain I like this one better!  O great master *bows* I thank thee for thy words of encouragement.  May you lend your awesome wisdom to lowly me once more.  *bows* [PS: Thanks for letting me read Marmalade Boy!  It's _so_ good!]

Ru:  Another Misao+Soujiro Fan!  YAY!  Loser Aoshi!  You got no fans!  -_-'  Oops, went overboard…  Thanks for the advice!  I'll do that!  Thanks for reading!  Hope you like this one.  Sorry it's a bit angst-y, but it'll all work out!  ^-^

Mr. Nameless:  Really really?  ^-^  here's the next chapter!  Thank you so much for reading!!!


	3. Chou: Uneasy Acquaintances

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe how you all responded to my plea.  You guys are wonderful!  -_-'  Honestly, I didn't think I did _that_ well with Misao.  Well, my second plea:  Help with Chou!  I can't get his accent down, and I hardly know he frickin' personality.  *mutters something about empty assassins*  Sorry to keep you from the story.

Chou: Uneasy Acquaintances: 

"OHAYO!" came the overly enthusiastic voice of the one and only-

"Misao-chan!" Aiteru shouted as she jumped to her feet.  "Ohayo, ready for breakfast?" she asked as she tugged on Misao's hand toward the embers of the fire.

Chou glanced at Soujiro, as the girls entered the mindless chatter similar to the one of the previous night before he forced Aiteru, who's health was already in bad condition, to go to sleep.  Chou's glare was returned by an apologetic smile from the now rurouni.  Chou snorted as he went back to his food.  There was no point in getting Soujiro to leave now that Aiteru knew he was here.

Misao, he could deal with.  He was used to her inhuman level of energy, her obsession with being a ninja.  But he didn't like Soujiro.

He could hardly stand the kid when he worked for Shishio.  Always smiling like there ain't nothing to be worried about.  His horrendous ease with killing.  Chou was also uncomfortable around someone he used to take orders from.  He also did not like the fact that Soujiro's presence gave Aiteru more things to worry about now.  She had enough to worry about even _before_ coming on this vacation.

Soujiro certainly presented more trouble than his prodigious talents could amend for.  Yet Himura was confident he was on his way of reform.  Chou grumbled to himself as he glared at Soujiro, who was busy watching the two girls clean up.  _Shishio's stinkin' errand boy still got it made.  Never had to worry about money or nothin'._

As everyone got up to continue their hike to Hokkaido, Chou positioned himself behind the three.  He could never get used to Soujiro, and the girls' energetic talking.

"Ever feel left out?"

Chou practically jumped.  He turned and was shocked to see Misao walking beside him in a quiet and reserved manner.  He was so absorbed in watching Soujiro that he hadn't even noticed Misao drop back.  Remembering her question, he raised an eyebrow.  _Last I noticed, Misao was laughing with Aiteru._  "'Course," he responded simply.

Misao remained quiet as she watched Aiteru talk excitedly with Soujiro, who became her new confidant. "Feel replaced?  Jealous?"

"No," Misao quickly answered.  Chou only raised an eyebrow.

"Well…  I mean I understand that they haven't seen each other in so long.  But it just sort of upsets me, you know?  I mean, Soujiro came back to her and things are just like before.  But when Aoshi came back… things just… _changed_…" Misao sighed.  "I feel like I missed out."

Chou nodded.  Soujiro took Aoshi from her, and is now taking her best friend from her too.  Feeling his own past despair when he had nothing after the defeat of Shishio, Chou smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know the feeling…"

Author's Note:

            Yes, I'm on a ranting rampage, but that's not the point!!!  I'm sorry I didn't get in any Soujiro/Misao.  It's Chou for heaven's sake!  He isn't into lovey-dovey stuff!  That's why there's another chapter!  BUT you _can't_ read it until you tell me how to improve Chou!!!!  You people are evil you know that?!  EVIL!  I don't want Misao going after Soujiro yet!  She's not going to miraculously drop Aoshi out of her life just 'cause Soujiro showed up!!!

Kyouhi: I'm sorry about my 'mu' thing, but it's some Greek letter I picked up.  But thanks anyway, I'll keep 'mou' in mind.  ^-^  I like your hypothesis, but I am not doing Aiteru and Chou!  Chou actually _looks_ old, and Aiteru's only 16 like Misao!  Thanks for your review!  It helps _so_ much!  I'm weaseling in Misao and Soujiro in the next chappie!

Ru: THANK YOU SO MUCH!  Your critique really surprised me.  But it helps a lot!  I guess I messed up with Aiteru, I'll try to keep her as a different identity from Misao, but the fact that she's a 'carbon-copy' might play a part… *evil ideas spawning*  I don't want Soujiro to be like Kenshin!  He should be different!  Thank you so much!  Your treat will come in the next chapter!  I couldn't work it in this one. -_-'  (And no, I wasn't going to do it from someone else's POV!)

^_^ : Aiteru isn't going to be the love interest of Soujiro, I don't want to scare you… at least not that way.  *evil grin*  Misao+Chou, now that's a twist I doubt _anyone_ will see coming!  But alas, give the public what they want… Misao and Soujiro Forever!  Thanks for reviewing!  I hope you like the updates!

Animeluverthatiam: Thanks for your help!  (No sarcasm meant!)  I won't call you master anymore.  My sense of humor is very different from lots of people.  And my obsession has turned to *quickly does eeny-meeny-miny-moe* BAKURA!  *evil laughter*  Evil people are cool!   Come back okay?!  I know you hate me, but *sniffles* COME BACK and help me!  ^_~  Ja ne!


	4. Aiteru: Curing Smiles

Author's Note: GOMEN!  I'm apologizing ahead of time.  [Not only for the suddenly shortened chapters…]  *weeps*  I couldn't!  I'm sorry!  If I did, I'd put Aiteru out of character.  I'm such a failure!  *eyes reviews*  You _did_ review about Chou right?

Aiteru: Curing Smiles

Aiteru looked back to see why Misao just suddenly slowed down.  She was looking at Chou-jisan with such gratitude… and… _I don't know..._

She shrugged it away, for she can never understand Misao's interest in older men.  _Significantly_ older men, she corrected herself as she turned to Soujiro, who was looking at Misao.  He's only a year or two older than her.  _That's not much different right?_

"Aiteru-chan!"  Misao cried out in alarm as Aiteru tripped.  She blushed out of embarrassment as Soujiro caught her before she hit the ground.

"I guess I should stop wandering off in my thoughts," she said sheepishly to Misao as she stood up again.

"Maybe we should stop for a moment," Chou announced as he dropped onto a nearby rock.

"But I'm not-" Aiteru retorted.

"Misao's flushed.  She's tired," Chou interrupted.  Aiteru glanced at Misao who was a little rosy in the cheeks.  Misao had just nodded to Soujiro's "Are you okay?"  Aiteru didn't say anything, but "You're right" as she went to Misao's side.

Aiteru shooed the smiling Soujiro away before she kneeled down next to Misao.  "What's wrong Misao-chan?"

"I'm not-" as she began to protest before Chou signaled to her.  "Just a bit tired."  Aiteru nodded, but didn't say anything.  But Misao, knowing Aiteru did not mean that, looked away to see Soujiro smiling at her.

"Does he always have to smile like that?"  Misao asked, "It seems a bit… empty."

Aiteru shrugged, and gave blushing Misao her own smile, "He always did."

"Aren't you going to make him stop?"

"Misao-chan, haven't ever felt sad?  And when you smile a bit, it seems to go away?"  Aiteru pointed out.

"Yeah, but…" Misao trailed off.

"Smiling is good medicine!" Aiteru giggled.

"Anou… I think he needs a new prescription," Misao muttered.

"I'm not a psychiatrist," Aiteru stuck out her tongue.

"You're not even a doctor!" Misao retorted, sticking her tongue out too.

"Someday, I'll find my sensei again and I will be!" she said determinedly.

Misao nodded happily, before she became passive.  Aiteru, not wanting to disturb her thoughts, remained quiet as she watched Misao.  Curious, Aiteru looked in the direction of Misao's gaze and noticed Soujiro looking in their direction.  In her heart, she knew, even if her mind didn't, Soujiro wasn't looking at her.

Author's Note:

            It's all subtle, but Aiteru's not suppose to totally notice, see?  AHHHHHH!  *hides from sudden wave of weapons*  Soujiro's POV's next, or maybe I shouldn't be so strict on myself.  *shrugs with kunai pinned all over me*  As usual, I wanna know what you think of Aiteru.  Character development!!!!  *mutters*  If she comes out off, it's not my fault…  Thanks for reading!!!

            PS:  In atonement for my inability to deliver, I promise that it'll be Soujiro and Misao!  [So please come back?  You guys mean a lot to me!!!! *hugs everyone*]


	5. Roadside Troubles

A/N: Sorry, I guess I did sound pretty desperate last time. ^ ^'  I was paranoid about my portfolio thing, and I guess the tension went into my fiction.  I'll just be doing a bit of fanfic wandering.  Started _way _too many fics…  Anyway, it's story time! ^-^

_Misao nodded happily, before she became passive.  Aiteru, not wanting to disturb her thoughts, remained quiet as she watched Misao.  Curious, Aiteru looked in the direction of Misao's gaze and noticed Soujiro looking in their direction.  In her heart, she knew, even if her mind didn't, Soujiro wasn't looking at her._

Roadside Troubles:

"That looks like a good camping spot!" Aiteru cried excitedly.  Everyone turned and looked at her in disbelief.

            "What?" Aiteru complained.

            "Look at the sky," muttered Misao.

            "Are you tired?" Soujiro asked politely.

            Chou settled for looking highly puzzled.

            Aiteru, feeling very embarrassed, raised her reddening face to the setting sun, unable to look at her friends in the eye.  "Well…  Chou always made us stop around this time…  I just thought he was tired by now," she explained sheepishly.

            "No wonder I caught up with you guys," Misao muttered.

            "We'll make camp if you're tired," Soujiro smiled.

            "Nope!  I'm not!"  She smiled as she marched past them, taking the lead.  Behind her back, the other two gave Chou a questioning look, but none of them said a thing.

            Misao walked in the long shadows of the trees, nibbling on a snack.  _Does it have anything to do with the reason they left?  Perhaps…  Okon says that Aiteru didn't look too well before they left.  But, if she wasn't well, then why take the trip north?  The cold weather would make her sicker.  So that can't be it…_

Soujiro had wondered why their pace was so slow.  Soujiro knew that one should not question things, but setting camp before the sun went down?  Soujiro shook his head.  There were so many things he couldn't understand.  Ever since Kenshin defeated him, the world no longer made sense.  Soujiro peered about him, searching for clues as Shishio had advised him.  _Aiteru appears exuberant enough, so she cannot be at fault.  Misao, being newly recruited, cannot have anything to do with it.  Everyone well knows that I can travel great distances in a short period._  Soujiro scrutinized Chou, who was lagging behind all of them.  _Perhaps Chou has become older than I thought…_

            Another few hours passed, the company merely enjoyed the calm silence.  Aiteru fell back, keeping her dear Uncle Chou company as Soujiro and Misao continued in front of them, consciously keeping their own distance away from each other.

            "Are you okay?" Misao asked as Aiteru had sat down by a tree at the edge of the forest.

            Aiteru yawned greatly as she rubbed her feet, "Just a moment, I'm not seasoned warriors like all of you."

            Soujiro smiled apologetically as Chou nodded.  Misao sat next to her, a look of worry evident on her face.

            "I'm fine.  Really, Misao-chan," she yawned again as she leaned on Misao.

            Chou, wanting Soujiro 'disposed' of, sent him into town to buy them rooms for the night.  After Soujiro left, Chou sighed in relief as he began to trudge behind.

            Chou groaned as he rubbed his temples.  _Even with Shishio dead, he's _still_ a mindless errand boy of his._  Chou had sent Soujiro ahead to pay for the rooms they were to spend the night in, and had just recently sent him out again to look for the girls who stayed behind due to Aiteru, who complained about her feet aching.

            "Don't you dare drop her Tenken!"  Misao hollered audibly from outside the inn.

            "Makimachi-san, please do not worry so.  I can very well carry her," Soujiro assured her, his voice now echoing in the building.

            "I'm warning you!  If you do anything funny to my best friend, I'll Tobi Kunai you!"

            The door opened, revealing a very harassed Soujiro who carried Aiteru in his arms with Misao screaming behind him.

            "What's with all the rukus?" Chou grumbled.

            "Tenken just picked up Aiteru and headed to town!"  Misao complained her face flushed.

            "Anou… She was and still is asleep," Soujiro explained nonchalantly as he laid Aiteru onto a nearby futon.

            "Misao, just trap it.  There are guests already sleeping," Chou warned.

Misao growled, "I'm turning in, now get out of our room!"

"Anou…" Soujiro murmured sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his head.  "There's only one room."  Misao blinked.  But her face blushed at the implications the very moment it registered in her mind.

"SOUJIRO NO BAKA!"  She hollered as she attempted to skewer him with her barrage of kunai.  Soujiro, not understanding the concepts of allowing a woman to gain satisfaction, was chased out by an angered weasel-girl, who demanded another room.


End file.
